The Community Service
by iHateYouAll.JR
Summary: Sooo this is a Rigby x Doug story. Doug is back to the park and it scares Rigby, but the raccoon soon finds out something the otter was hiding and well, read it :) Contains strong language and gay sexual themes so please if you agree with it continue reading it.
1. The Notice

hello people, i like to present my second story :D and to apologise and explain why my writing is sooo shitty.

1st) well this story will be a Rigby x Doug pairing and i will try to make this story a lot slower because some suggestions say my first story was too fast and boring soooo yeah.

2nd) i know my writing and redaction are literally shit, because english is my second language /I'm Colombian/ and well im trying to improve this in order to make better fanfics and of course to have better job opportunities and all, but you have to admit my spelling isnt THAT bad, yeah I accept that I really suck at punctuation and I also need to learn hell more of stuff... So please accept my apologies :/

* * *

-the story is mine, the characters aren't mine, they are from regular show created by J. G. Quintel- Enjoy

this chapter will not have sexual themes, however the next ones will probably have.

This is a **_guy on guy_** story so please continue reading it if you are totally ok with that, this story also contains strong language. you where warned

* * *

-What! There's no way i can accept this!- the angry voice of a raccoon echoed in the room. -its unacceptable! Don't you remember what that maniac tried to do? Or i have to make you remember?-

- look Rigby we dont have an option, the park is running low on money and we accepted the conditions that the penitentiary gave us including you, plus he will be constantly observed and he wont have time to do anything but the community service- the gum ball machine answered with unusual calm, like understanding what Rigby was facing.

-but he is a criminal!- the anxious raccoon answered.

-they where supposed to send us a criminal! Now shut up and go back to work, besides i wasn't asking your opinion about it, i was just informing you that he was coming to make his community service in here, so stop bitching about it alright- the now pissed off boss answered back with a not so kind voice that put and end to the discussion.

Rigby understanding that there was nothing else to do but accept the choices his asshole boss made turned around and while whispering obscenities to his boss and making sure he couldnt hear them he made his way to the door, but before leaving the room he glanced at his boss ready to say something that could make him change his mind, but before the raccoon could say anything Benson screamed and thread to fire him for third time this day.

the blue bird was waiting for his furry friend on one of the park benches thinking of what where the things that could go awfully wrong when the new "worker" arrived at the park -He could murder Rigby and make US believe he's the real Rigby and that Doug somehow escaped without a sight, or he could probably just murder Rigby and Benson for sending him to jail and escape without being detected-.

when Mordecai saw his friend leaving the house he ran to his encounter and when they meet he asked what Benson decided to do about the Doug situation and of course he received the obvious answer.

- Dude Benson is a total dick, he didn't even care what happened, he just accept him with open arms and just tell us what he's going to do 2 days before he arrives-

-That's bad dude, i just hope that guy's mind changed with his time on prison, because he was actually very cool - at this point Rigby's face was in a combination between anger and surprise for hearing such stupidities coming out of his best friend's mouth.

-what the hell is wrong with you? Do i have to remember you he tried to get rid of me!-

-Yeah i know,i know... but well whatever, didn't he had the option of other places to do the community service?- asked Mordecai changing the topic "somehow"

- Yeah thats the worse part, he had at least 3 other parks to choose, clean the schools classrooms and erase the graffitis of the church, but for a special reason he decided to come back to this park! fucking magic isn't it?- Answered the raccoon with a worried face -I know that guy comes for revenge-

-oh well at least we don't have to work tomorrow- say the bird trying to change the mood of his friend

-Yeah at least i got that for me- answered Rigby with a fake smile trying to convince his friend that he wasn't so scared, but he actually really was.

The both males went to the coffee shop where Margaret and Eileen greet them and of course asked them what they wanted to eat, Mordecai ordered a sandwich, but Rigby say he didn't felt like eating, the only thing in his mind was -Oh god... I'm screwed-

Rigby just sat down on one of the chairs and watched his friend eat and awkwardly flirt with Margaret, but that couldn't make Rigby talk, he didn't had forces to even make fun of his best friend and if someone asked him a question his answers where always single words -Yes. No. No. Nothing. Yeah-.

Mordecai was getting annoyed by the attitude of his friend and he finished eating his food faster than normal, he payed the two girls and tipped them generously, but as soon they leave the coffee shop he looked at his friend with an angry face for being rude to "his" girl.

-Did you have to be such a piece o crap!- asked the bird to his friend, but he didn't answered at all - I'm talking to you Rigby!- Mordecai grabbed the smaller male's arm to make sure he was paying attention to him.

-What?!- answered the raccoon like if he just woke up from an hypnosis -Sorry what did you say?-

-Stop being a distracted asshole!-

-I'm not distracted! I'm just paying attention to something more important, LIKE MY LIVE!-

-Dude stop thinking about Doug! there would be police everywhere an he wouldn't be the only criminal in here-

-He will, Benson told me he was the only one who chose this park, because every other prisoner say this place was unattractive and not interesting- answered Rigby.

-Ok, that's, that's not good, there would be police officers at least right?-

-Yeah but just for 2 of the 12 hours he will be doing the service, they say they wouldn't waste time with just one prisoner that didn't actually commit a mayor crime and that they will give us special walkie talkies to call directly the police if something happens-

-Soooo... We...-

-We will have to watch Doug for at least 2 hours each one - say Rigby with a sad tone, like if he was going to star crying, he was scared an his hands where shaking a little bit -look dude i just want to go home, eat and then sleep, it always helps me-.

-Dude! Thats worse! So 2 hours you, me, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips, Thomas and... what about Benson?-

-Dont you know Benson? That little piece of crap already told me he will be too busy supervising the park to have one eye on Doug, he is really an asshole, but well what can we do? Lets go to the house its getting dark an i need a nice sleep-

At home Rigby grabbed a bowl, the cereal and the milk, when he had his food ready he went to the living room where everyone was watching a DVD on the tv about the penitentiary and how community services work.

the video didn't lasted very long and it just talked about the basic stuff.

-the CS (community service) is a way that prisoners can repair the harm they did to the community and they will make works to do so, but without getting paid for doing them, this works may include: cleaning landscapes, recycling trash, CLEANING, PAINTING AND IMPROVING PARKS, washing walls to remove graffitis, with a lot of other ones, this CS works might help the accused person to reduce a small amount of his/hers conviction if the prisoner has a well behaviour and de judge thinks is a viable option, but only the prisioners that dont have a mayor crime, such as murder or murder attempt can do the CS-

Rigby was shocked, Benson didn't only gave Doug the chance to finish what he started, he also gave him the opportunity to get easily out of jail.

without thinking the raccoon get up of the chair he was, placed the empty bowl an a table and ran upstairs, he entered the room he shares with Mordecai and locked the door, then he entered the pile of clothes on his trampoline and tried to fall sleep, but tears came from his eyes and the fear of getting supplanted or murdered by someone was going up through his throat and the pain of not crying was stronger than him, little sobs went out of his mouth and a couple of tears rolled down his cheek and after a few minutes of doing so he felt much better and he tried to fell sleep again and succeded this time...

* * *

Soo yep, this was the first chapter, my readaction is still pretty awful and the punctiation is like that too, soooooo! Hope you like it, hopefully i will post the next chapter pretty soon and yeah i know this was a short part and i will try to make the next one a biiiit longer.

and if you didn't noticed i hate Benson :/ if i continue making RS fanfics he will probably be the hated one a lot :/ sorry.

Also i really love Rigby :)


	2. The Waiting

Well people, this is the second part of the story, I hope you like it, like i say on the first chapter i will try to make this part longer so the story isnt thaaat slow, but well this chapter is slow because Doug arrives "tomorrow" and thats were this story will get the sex stuff :P

**This story is a male x male story and it contains strong lenguage, so please continue reading it if you totally agree with it thanks :) **

All the characters that appear on this story are from Regular Show created by J. G. Quintel, but the story its completely from my imagination

* * *

Rigby was washing the dishes on the kitchen and cursing his boss for making him work on a day he wasn't supposed to -Fucking job and fucking Benson, he makes me work on my free day and brings a criminal that could arrive in every second-.

Just after finishing that sentence a large black bus stops in front of the house and Rigby's heart beat increases exponentially, the door slowly openes and a brown otter enters followed by 2 cops that didn't actually looked intimidating, Doug's eyes burn in rage when he saw the raccoon standing in front of the kitchen's sink, a diabolical smile appears on the otter's face, that make Rigby's feet shake a little.

Doug took advantage of the inexperience of the police officers and with some movements manage to knock them an get free, he then proceeded to run towards the now crying raccoon, he took a knife from the counter and pushed Rigby to the floor.

-Just take this as my thank you for sending me to jail- say Doug smiling showing his pointy teeth before stabbing the raccoon multiple times on the chest...

* * *

A large scream trembles on the house -oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!- where the only words that Rigby could say after waking up from such nightmare, his hands where sweating, his eyes had tears and his chest was hurting pretty bad.

-Dudee- the blue jay sleeping on the bed next to his trampoline say -Shut up! Its our FREE DAY and I want to sleep!-.

-Hehe, yeah you're right- say the raccoon trying to hide his feelings from his friend - but how did you entered? I remember I locked the door last night-

-The panic keys - (a pair of keys they had in case they were locked out of the room)

- Oh! yeah right, well, you know, I really don't feel like sleeping right now, I'm going to eat something ok-.

-Let me sleep-.

Rigby get up and saw a bright 7:12 on the clock, he went to the bathroom washed the tears from his face and proceed to go down.

The house was pretty quiet, he saw the kitchen and the memory from his dream made his hands shake a little, but he was hungry so he entered anyways, the fridge only had milk, ketchup and a lettuce that no one remembers to have brought -seems like cereal again-.

After his little breakfast Rigby went to the coffee shop because he was feeling somethibg i his stomach that he thought was hunger, plus the bird will probably wake up at 12 and Rigby didn't wanted to fall sleep again.

just before leaving his house he saw the CD of the penitentiary on the coffee table, and just for curiosity he put it on the tv, the video went just like normal, but Rigby remembered not seeing it complete because he ran upstairs, then a part of the video appeared showing exactly how a prisoner can ruin the opportunity to present the community service.

-If the prisoner is found slacking off multiple times during the work time his/her opportunity of reducing the punishment will be cancelled, also if the criminal is damaging the community he's/she's working in any way the CS will also be cancelled-.

A twisted smile came to Rigby's face, he had hope again, he just had to videotape the moment where Doug was making trouble to send him back to the hole, but sadly that will mean he had to spend more time with him, which was completely awful and dangerous considering his position.

After that the video was pretty much the same rules over and over so after a few minutes Rigby turned off the tv and went to the coffee shop.

-Hey Rigby-

-Hi Eileen, can you give me a coffee please? Oh and a donut-

-sure!-

When the mole was bringing his food Rigby was concentrated again in Doug, he was thinking on how could he catch the little fucker doing "damage to the community" until the voice of Eileen waked him up from his daydreaming.

-Rigby, its ready!- say Eileen in kind of a loud tone.

-Oh yeah sure thanks, can you pack it to go? Please-.

-Yeah sure...- Eileen was annoyed by this late request, but still she gave him his food a few minutes later packed in a plastic bag and Rigby handed her the money.

-See you again- say Eileen.

-Bye-.

Rigby didn't knew where to go to keep his mind from Doug, but after such nightmare it was kind of impossible, every time he thought about the otter he became more and more scared and confused and his mind started to make more questions that might never have answer.

The raccoon was really concentrated on his own world that didn't saw a frisbee flying to his direction, the frisbee hit him on the head and make him fall on the ground.

He woke up on the snack bar with a bag full with ice on his head -Where? Where's my food!- where the first words the striped animal say -Its here hehe,uhmm, look I'm really sorry for all of this Rigby- Say a familiar female voice.

The racoon turned to see Margaret holding the plastic bag and a purple frisbee, she was smiling at him and petting his head -I fainted?- asked the raccoon -yes, but just a couple of minutes, you will be alright- say the red robin with a shaky voice. -I'm really sorry Rigby, i, i didn't knew you where there and.. its just-.

-It's alright, I wasn't paying attention and well you took me here and pu me ice so dont worry- interrupted the raccoon with a smile, thing that helped Margaret to calm down a little.

Some people where around the scene, but after seeing the raccoon stand up they lost interest and just continued walking, after the little incident the raccoon continue his way to the house to see if Mordecai was finally up.

When he arrived to the house Mordecai still wasn't up, but Benson was in the computer room so Rigby decided to go and talk to him.

Apparently the raccoon was really silent, because when he arrived to the computer room he saw the gum ball machine watching a video where 2 young ladies, a white rabbit and a brown fox, where stroking the hard member of a white reindeer, Rigby giggled at this scene, he never actually liked his boss, but now he had something he can use to blackmail him, but before that he will make the easiest and best prank ever.

He slowly went closer to the distracted machine and when he saw Benson was near his climax he say really hard -Whats up Benson?- that caused his boss to scream and to ejaculate at the same time, Rigby knew he would probably get fired after this, but he didn't actually cared anymore, because the criminal otter would arrive tomorrow and well this wasn't a dream job anyway.

His boss was full of anger, but shame at the same time, he knew the raccoon was watching him and expecting him in order to give him the scare of his live, but also knew that he isn't supposed to use the computer to watch such sites, the gum ball machine didn't knew if apologise or send the striped animal to eat shit, but fortunately for Rigby he decided to do the first one.

-Its not what it seems- said the shamed boss

-Oh i really think it is just what i think it is- said the raccoon while laughing really loud -Dude you always get so angry when we use the computer for playing while YOU use it to watch porn!-

The machine remained silent while the raccoon was already planing his extortion

-What do you want?- finally asked the machine

-Doug far away from this park-

-I can't do that now-

-Why not?!-

-He will arrive tomorrow, its to late to tell the penitentiary that we wont accept him, I'm sorry- said the machine with a triumphant smile.

-Don't smile so much, you're filled with cum- the raccoon replied -I want less time to watch him-

-Alright, then i will cover you, but i cant do it the first 2 days, because some police will be looking that we realise the patrols correctly and if we don't they will stay much longer and wont let us sleep with all the speeches they will give us, understood?-.

-Yeah well, I want those 2 first days free then-.

Rigby triumphant that all his request were accepted proceeded to the kitchen table to eat the food he brought from the coffee shop, he looked at the food and his face changed, the donut was all crushed and spilled with coffee and the coffee was, well spilled -You won't win this round gravity- said the raccoon while taking the wet donut and giving it a bite.

Even that Rigby already had a plan to send the unwanted worker back to jail he still was worried about his safety, the otter will stay like 4 days or even a week before the plan can work and everything could happen in that days.

Rigby ate all the donut and was still with a weird feeling in his stomach -ok Now this isnt hunger- whispered the raccoon to himself, he didnt knew what to do to kill time, everything was sooo boring without Mordecai.

The small animal sat down on the couch, grabbed the control of the tv and turned it on, there was nothing good to watch, the raccoon was getting bored until he saw a notice that catched his attention.

- In the last news- say a blonde woman with a black blazer - a criminal that was released from the local pennitentiary a few weeks ago was re captured today after his wife contacted the police and send them tge location of the mentioned criminal, apparently the criminal changed his sexual prefferences during his time on prision, he called his wife telling her that their marriage is over, she immediately called the police and told them his plans of recieving coke from other countries, he was captured with a lot of male strippers and prostitutes, after the commercials we will continue with this notice-.

The raccoon was confused, what would happen if Doug actually "changed", if that time experiencing prision somehow joined something in the otter's brain and that he was now interested in guys... What if he will make his revenge a lot more painfull?

-HEY RIGBY!- say the blue jay going down stairs.

-OH shiiit, hehe you scared me- say the raccoon -finally up huh-.

-Yeah I really needed that sleep, so ready for tomorrow?-.

-Yeah I think so, do you know who will be the first one that will look after Doug?-.

-I'm not sure, Benson will post a list, or at least he said that after the video, well lets go to eat something alright dude-.

-Sure alright-.

Both males went to the coffee shop and sat down on a table, Eileen greeted them and took Mordecai's order -where is Margaret?- the bird asked -she asked for a free day, it's just me today- answered the mole, Mordecai a little dissapointed finished his meal, payed the girl and asked her where Margaret was -at the park I think- said Eileen.

At the park Margaret still was playing frisbe with some other guys and when she saw Mordecai she blushed a little, grabbed the frisbee and ran to him.

She invited them to play frisbee and Mordecai agreed, but Rigby didn't, because he isn't really tall, he just sat down near the snack bar and just watch them play.

A couple of minutes later both birds went back with Rigby and Margaret was smiling a lot -well, I'll see you there guys, I'm just going to shower, change and i will go, ok- Said the red robin.

-Sure Margaret- answered Mordecai with an idiotic smile on his face and when she was far gone the bird finally tell what was happening.

-So you, Margaret, Eilleen and me right?-.

-Right-.

-what would happen if I say no?-.

-Come on dude, I've saved your ass a lot of times from getting fired-.

-/hahaha, I don't think so/- thought Rigby for himself while a lot of images of Benson doing a LOT of stuff he isn't supposed to.

-Sure I will go- finally answered the raccoon -but just because you're fucking desperate-.

-Fuck you-

**Zombie Octo-Cop**

That's what it said on the movie ticket, Mordecai was ordering the food popcorn for Margaret, nachos for Eileen and a onion hot dog for him, Rigby didn't asked for food because he was still feeling a little sick, the group entered the movie room and sat down on the K line, from the seat 4 to 8.

-I hope this movie is as good as it sounds-. Said the blue jay.

-It's the best horror-action movie ever- Eileen answered.

-You already saw it?- the female robin asked.

-No, but... I read it on the internet- answered the mole.

the whole group started to laugh at this answer, everyone but Rigby, he still was trapped in his little world thinking on Doug and why on earth would he choose their park to work on, but no one actually noticed Rigby's reaction.

The movie started and everyone was paying attention to it, the movie was actually pretty disgusting, but also really entertaining and scary sometimes.

Eileen and Mordecai where planning to make a move and finally get a kiss from their loved one.

They both taked the hand of their respective someone, Margaret blushed, but Rigby didn't respond, but he actually got startled by this.

He thought Eileen was pretty ok, she was cute, nice, sweet and hot without her glasses, but he didn't saw her as something more that a friend.

The raccoon haven't actually thought of no one in that way, a date able way, he also haven't tell any of his friends about this, but his feelings don't appear on girls very frequently, he mostly think on guys, but he hasn't meet THE GUY that can shake his heart, but actually the only guy he was actually interested ended up being a maniac that wanted to steal his identity.

It was really hard for the poor raccoon to admit it, but Doug really caught his attention, he was nice, good worker, short like him and really atractive, everything on thr otter was practically perfect, until the incident happen.

The movie was getting to that inevitable romantic part where the zombie octo-cop finds love, Margaret and Mordecai where getting closer to the kiss, Eileen took this as a chance too and grabbed Rigby's face, that wake him up from his Doug thoughts and with a single phrase he shattered Eileen's dreams -please stop- While on a seat next to him a pair of birds where making out.

Margaret was driving and she left the 2 guys in front of the house, she waved her hand to the raccoon but gave a kiss in the cheek of the blue jay, he kissed her back.

-Dude tonight was fucking amazing, I owe you a biiig one- Morgecai said.

-Dont worry about it-

-Soo about Eileen and you?-

-I dont want to talk about it-.

-Bad kiss huh? Haha dont worry she will...-.

-I move my face- the raccoon said before the bird could give him a speech of why a bad kiss isnt that bad.

The silence started to rule in the room, but fortunately Mordecai changed the topic and well, the conversation started again.

-Ready to face Doug?-.

-Yeah I think so-.

-You have to accept that Doug was actually pretty cool-.

-Yes, you know... He actually was, but he also was a fucking maniac that tried to be ME!... I just wish that i am the last one on the fucking list, so i dont have to see his fucking face-.

-Good thing you said wish, because i dont think it will happen at all- Said the gumball machine from behind the 2 guys holding the list of turns.

Rigby was red of anguer at this comment, he was holding his desire of punching the machine in the face, but of course he knew that that will actually cost his job and that he wont be able of getting it back.

Both males just stood there waiting for Benso to hang the list o the computer room, Mordecai wasnt really scared, but Rigby internally screaming hoping that he isnt the first one on the list.

DOUG LOOK LIST:

RIGBY - THOMAS(2) - SKIPS - MUSCLE MAN(2) - HIGH 5 GHOST(2) - MORDECAI(2) - SKIPS- RIGBY.

While hanging the list the gum ball machine had a large creepy smile on his face and was wispering incomprehensible stuff.

Rigby was again hating that bastard of his boss, he had won this round and there was nothing else to do to change it, he again ran off to his room, locked the door and jumped to the trampoline.

But he couldn't fall sleep, he was still scared of being in front of that guy that wanted to steal his live, he can't let that memory of Doug turning into an exact copy of him, but well who can do it?

His eyes began to get watery again, just as last night, but suddenly the raccoon started to remember the good times that he passed with the otter, the games at the park, the talks they have when Doug was doing his job, and the times when Mordecai, Doug and him ate at the house...

Maybe, just maybe Doug wasn't really bad.

* * *

End of the chapter...

hope you like it :)

well again all the characters that are here are from regular show, but the story is made by me.

the next chapter will be posted soon, hopefully and its where Doug comes to the park YAY!


	3. The Encounter pt 1

**This story is made by me, but i dont own any of the characters that appear on it /except for one, but she's not really important/ they rest are all created by J.G. Quintel and are from Regular Show**

* * *

The pile of clothes on the trampoline began to shake while the raccoon started to slowly open his eyes and waking up inside of them, he placed one foot on the cold floor and while yawning and cursing the clock for waking him up a thought came to his mind -it's today...- the small animal takes a look to the bed where his friend was supposed to be, only to find it empty, surprised he ran to the door, but again to his surprise he found it locked.

-What an idiot!- said the raccoon to himself -he forgot the panic key- laughs where coming from his mouth, but from nowhere the reality came to his mind while he was turning the lock and erased the smile from his face -dammit he's stronger than me!-

Rigby get out of his room scared that maybe the visitor and new worker had already arrive, he glanced to his clock and saw a bright 6:30 the striped animal left out a small moan of relieve, knowing that the police's van would probably arrive at 8 whith the criminal inside.

When the raccoon was going downstairs a loud cracking noise that came from the kitchen startled him, by instinct he said -it wasnt me- and received a loud scream as an answer.

-I knew it wasnt you idiot!- said the gumball machine from the kitchen -come here and help me clean this mess!-.

-I'm sorry Benson, but I have today and tomorrow free, remember?- answered the raccoon with a triunphant smirk, the small animal was reffering to the events that happened yesterday, plus he can still use them to blackmail his boss, because that page will still be on the visited pages of the computer.

Rigby's stomach was growling for food, he didnt eat nothing for lunch or dinner because of a weird feeling on his belly that make him want to throw up, but now he was paying the consecuenses.

He was going to te coffee shop, like always, but when he arrived he noticed something was odd, neither Margaret or Eileen wanted to take his order, a redhead girl called Kimberly took his order and... Well... He didnt like it, it felt weird to be assisted by someone who wasnt one of the 2 regular girls.

But then he remembered how he screw things really badly with Eileen yesterday at the cinema, he really didnt knew how girls think, but he supposed she didnt took the "please stop" very nicely and neither do Margaret. He told the redhead his order and continue with his own thoughts.

Whispers where coming from the 2 girls that where on the corner of the room, they didnt even try to hide that Rigby was the center of their whispers, when kimberly passed near them the redhead girl just laugh at her comments -"wonder what they are talking about"- thought the raccoon to himself sarcastically.

The glass reached top when the order was taking waaay to long and the redhead joined the conversation, whispers, laughs, little screams and again more laughs where coming from the group of girls Rigby didnt knew what to do and just sat there waiting, but still after 30 minutes of waiting and hearing more laughs than ever on his live he was trying to be calmed.

-What a little bitch!- said the redhead really low, but audible to the raccoon, he just get up and made his way to the door, but this made the girls to laugh a little louder, now annoyed he turned around, facing the 3 girls he loudly said -fuck you all- and leaved the coffee shop.

Tears where comming from his eyes, but he couldn't Let them out, it would broke the little of his pride left, but well what else matters when 2 of your "friends" start to talk bullshit in front of you without caring of your presence?

He ran in his four legs untill he arrived to the house, he went up and licked himself in the room again, his stomach was still begging for food and now that wasnt his only problem, he just have said fuck you to the love of his beat fried and he was sure that he isnt going to take it too kindly.

Someone started to knock in the room -leave me alone!- said the raccoon -come on dude, Doug will arrive anytime- said Mordecai from the other side of the door.

Well looks that he just got another problem.

The raccoon get up of his trampoline cleaned his face with a t shirt and went to the door and when he oppened it he recieved a punch in his left arm.

-what was that for!- said the raccoon angrily.

-For letting me out of the room- said the blue bird with a smile on his face -come on, lets eat something in the coffee shop-.

-i already eat- lied the raccoon.

-Oh, uhmm, well i suppose i'll see you later-

-Mordo! Wait!- Rigby said while the bird was holding the doorknob -I kind of did something...-

After the explanation the bird wasn't really angry, he was more confused that Margaret acted that way, she looked so kind and sweet, he just couldn't believe it.

-But... Why didn't you just kissed Eileen, I mean, just give her a chance-. Asked the bird

-Erhm, she's fine but.. Well you know... I, she is not my type-.

-Well lets go to Cheezer's instead-.

-Hehe okay lets go-.

Both males arrived to Cheezer's and order a supreme grilled cheese sandwich, everything was normal until Benson arrive there and was screaming to the pair that they should be on the house waiting for Doug.

Mordecai have half of his sandwich, while Rigby already had finished his -Dude... I need a favour- asked the raccoon -I'm not going to give you money Rigby-

-Its not that- the raccoon said to the bird angrily -its about Doug... You know... I'm the first one on the list-.

-Sure, i will change places with you-.

-Thank you dude- the racoon answered with a sincere smile.

* * *

Both guys arrived to the house and everyone was giving a final watch to the video

Rigby's heartbeat was rising and his hands started to shake a little, he was looking everywhere, like expecting the otter to come out from nowhere, the video reached the end, everyone was already talking about different stuff when Benson called everyone in front of the list.

-As you may know Doug will arrive today, its already 7:40 and the police car will arrive at 8 approximately, he will stay 12 hours in here working and will have 15 minutes for recess every 2 hours, he will work on whatever you think he can do, but he must do something productive, I already posted the list in here- Benson pointed a small piece of paper in the wall -and you will follow that hours, the hours will not change, unless you make a deal with other worker to change his hours with you, thats it, so Rigby you're first so prepare yourself-.

-Actually I made a deal with Rigby and then I made a deal with Thomas, he will take the first turn, i will take his last turn and Rigby will take my last turn- said the bird.

-Alright but you will make the new list- were the only things the boss said and then he proceed to leave the room.

-Dude thank you!- said the Rigby to Thomas -I owe you one.

-Don't worry about it- said the goat -Mordecai said he will present me to the girl of Cheezer's-.

-Ha! Well good for you-

Mordecai was going outside when the raccoon asked him where was he going -to work, its Monday... We have to work...-

-Oh I don't, Benson gave me 2 free days-.

-Really?! Fuck you raccoon- Said the bird with a smile and left the house.

Rigby quickly ran upstairs and jumped into the pile of clothes -it must be here!- he said, until he found a small brown box inside of them -here you are- he said with a smile on his face.

He opened it and a camera with a note where inside the box "remember i love you-Don" -"Fuck you Don"- the raccoon thought -"but thanks for the gift"-.

A black van parked in front of the house and 3 armed police officers and a handcuffed otter get out of it, the otter was smiling, not a sadistic one, but actually a happy one, a lot of time had happen since he was free.

Rigby was watching him carefully through the window, the otter saw him too and waved his handcuffed hands to his previous boss with a smile on his face. Rigby was confused by this, not not even a mean look to the person that send him to jail? So he just waved back trying to continue his game.

The police officers where talking to the yellow goat and tell him a lot of stuff the raccoon couldn't hear from there, Thomas just nodded his head and the police entered the house.

-Ok everyone, as you might know we will stay here for two days helping you to look after Doug, but after that days we will just be here the first hour, when we left him and then we will go- said a female police officer

-But you said you will stay 2 hours- said the raccoon -well we wont now- answered the same police officer with an annoyed tone -so what will you put me to do?- said the otter from behind the officer.

His voice made Rigby's whiskers shake a little -I saw the "Doug List"- said the otter pointing the list that was now on the living room -and... Well, you're the first one Rigby-.

-Im not now- said the raccoon with a shaky voice -it.. It's... It's Thomas- he pointed the goat and he just smiled.

-Well hey Thomas i didn't meet you before right?-.

-Right- answered the goat.

* * *

Weeeellll people Doug finally arrived YAY!

As you may notice this isn't a very long chapter as the last one, but i really got inspired in that chapter and i kept creating more and more and more stuff and i was like GOD! I really have a lot of free time...

Well hope you like this chapter, but im kind of brain dry right now sooooo yeah.

If you have any ideas to make this story more spicy please pm them to me PLEASEEE, i will totally give you credit and i will be eternally grateful.

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR ON THIS STORY EXCEPT THE REDHEAD THAT "WORKS" ON THE COFFEE SHOP/KIMBERLY/ THE REST ARE FROM REGULAR SHOW.**


	4. The Encounter pt 2

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN HERE EXCEPT FOR ONE, SHE WILL BE KIND OF IMPORTANT ON THE STORY NOW AND NO, ITS NOT THE GIRL THAT APPEARED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**Before the story starts I would like to say that i will totally correct my first story, because it completely sucks, but well give me time :) hopefully it will be posted soon...**

* * *

Rigby was left alone in the house, everyone was making their jobs and where pretty busy, the raccoon didn't knew what to do so he just sat on the couch and started to play video games.

Rigby was... Actually... Feeling alone, he thought it would be fun to have the free day, but it ended up being the total opposite.

He turned off the tv and the game, he left the house but then he reminded that he had nowhere to go, Eileen had turned into a spiteful bitch, Mordecai was working and well he had the free day until it's his turn to watch Doug and he wasn't really exited about the last one.

Suddenly he remembered the new restaurant that had just inaugurated in the park, it is kind of fancy, but the raccoon was hungry and maybe he can kill time there.

**J'aime la nature**

Thats what a big sign said on top of the restaurant, it really was fancy, everything outside it was completely amazing, it had some waterfalls near the main entrance, it was surrounded by flowers of many colours and also trees, Rigby almost felt awkward at entering such place just by himself, almost.

The waiters where actually really kind and didn't cause any trouble at the fact that Rigby wasn't wearing "formal" clothes, they sat him on a table near a window, some people where there, but the restaurant isn't that full.

The menu was confusing, too many names and too many flavours, the raccoon saw plates coming and going from the other tables and everything looked so good that he just got angry from not being able to decide.

-May i help you?-

That sweet voice waked Rigby up from his daydreaming, he raised his look from his menu and saw a female cat, she had white fur, green eyes, blonde hair and that typical waitress outfit.

-May i help you?- she repeated with a goofy smile.

-Oh! Yeah heh, look "Claire"- Rigby read on her uniform -"Claire... Pretty name for a pretty woman"- he thought -I would like the... Uhmm...-

-Do you need help?- she asked with the same smile

-Kind of-

-Well let me see...- she said while taking the menu from Rigby's hands Making him to laugh a little.

Several laughs and minutes of explanation passed and the raccoon finally was sure of something, Claire was pretty awesome, but sadly time was running and he knew that sooner or later he had to face Doug...

He already had finished his food when Claire came with a small piece of cake and with a wink she gave it to him -I didn't order this- he said confused and he really enjoyed the answer.

-Its on the house smartass- she said in a low tone of voice -just make sure you can come more often-.

The end of his meal had come, as the check of the restaurant, he wanted to throw up his food as he saw the final price, but well he just had his pay and he could afford that kind of meal, for today at least.

But when he look at the bottom of the paper he saw some red numbers and a smiley face near them, Claire gave him a look and winked again.

But then he realized that as the same as Eileen, he didn't had actual feelings for the cat, she was cute and funny, but he didn't saw her in a romantic way and he was afraid that things might go the same way as they went with Eileen.

he answered her wink with a smile and went out of the restaurant leaving the money on the table, but just as he was going to cross the road he heard a loud stop from behind him.

-You know i really didn't catch your name- said Claire running towards him.

-Oh, right, its Rigby- he said.

-Look I'm not thirsty alright- she said -I just think you're pretty nice and stuff and I would like to know you better... So, can I have your number too? Because you already have mine-.

-Sure Claire- the raccoon said with a smile while writing his number on a napkin.

Rigby arrived to the house and immediately ran to see the list.

THOMAS(2) - MORDECAI - SKIPS - HI 5 GHOST(2) - MUSCLE MAN(2) - SKIPS - MORDECAI - RIGBY(2)

When he left the house it was ending the first turn of Five and now it should be the half of the second turn of the asshole of Mitch.

Suddenly the raccoon mentally slapped himself for forgetting his main plan, to send Doug back to jail, Rigby took out his camera from where he had hidden it and proceeded to look for Doug.

He soon finds both Muscle Man and Doug, the first one was talking to Hi 5 Ghost in the inside the snack bar and Doug was picking up the trash that was near the place -Damn it- Rigby thought -nothing important, shit!-.

The police oficers were not in sight, the raccoon decided to hide behind some bushes and wait there with his camera on hand until something interesting happens.

A man with a hat and a large brown coat approached to the guys that were behind the snack bar, at first Muscle Man was doing his same stupid face, but after the guy said some words his face totally changed, Doug turned his face to the guy, grabbed a chair and hit him on the head really hard.

Rigby almost screamed of joy from having that moment caught on his camera, not even a day had pass and Doug already caused damage to the community that could send him back to jail.

The police officers finally arrived to the scene, Rigby was still hiding behind the bushes and decided to cautiously go to Muscle Man that was now hiding behind the counter -dude this is amazing- the raccoon said with a smile to the other guy -now we can send the otter now to jail, I've got all of that on my camera-.

-Dude...- Muscle Man said with a face that was between angry and confused -that motherfucker with the coat had a gun, if it weren't for the otter we would have lost all the money, or even our lives... well my live- Rigby was confused, he never had thought that Doug would actually saved someone -no offence dude- Muscle Man finally said facing Hi 5 Ghost.

That words were like a punch on the face, the raccoon was hopping that would be the first and last day he had to see the otter, but his actions where really amazing and that made the raccoon just to be more angry, more time needs to pass until the otter leave the park.

-Look Doug, your actions today have been really amazing, we have called the penitentiary and they agree with us so we decided that we will let this people to look at you since today, because we think you are reliable, but we will still come for you when the time comes and you still have to pay the time on prison- said the police officers.

Rigby was internally crying not even a lot more of time will pass, he will be left alone with the otter when it was his turn, the raccoon accepted his fate and was already standing and leaving the snack bar with his tail between his legs when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

-Oh shit! You scared me dude!- said the raccoon to his blue jay friend.

-I finished all that crap that Benson order me- Mordecai said -its really more productive when you aren't near, but well whatever, I brought some people who wanted to apologise- behind the bird were Eileen and Margaret, both with awkward smiles on their faces.

-Look Mordecai I don't really want to make this more...-

-I'm really sorry Rigby- Eileen interrupted him -I thought you were single and... We talked a lot of shit and... Then i saw you with that girl on that fancy place and... I'm sorry-.

-Yeah Rigby we thought really bad of you- Margaret add -I'm sorry-.

-"So they think that Claire and I are something, good!"- he thought -don't worry about it- Rigby said facing the girls, then he turned and while looking at his friend he said -Dude I'm going to the house and grab some sleep, some pretty intense shit have just happen in here and... Well... Doug stuff too-.

The raccoon arrived to the house and when he opened the door the raccoon almost fell because his legs felt like jelly.

-Hey Rigby- the otter said with a smile on his face from the kitchen while washing the dishes -hi dude- the raccoon said with a shaky voice -uhm where is Skips?-.

-He's at the bathroom-.

-Oh, well... I'm going to sleep-.

-Ehrm... Rigby... Can I talk to you?-.

-Right now?-.

-Can I?-

-Uhm... Sure? I mean sure, but no in the kitchen- Rigby said remembering his dream from few days ago.

-Can we go to your room?-.

-Sure... Uhm... Follow me, but well you know where it is-.

-Let me just leave a note for Skips alright, he might think I escaped- Doug said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**

**No sex for you... Yet.**

**What could happen on that room? Oh god such expectative!**

**Oh god i just love this pair so much :P.**

**I really hope you liked this story, because I totally love writing it, the next chapter will be posted soon hopefully. **

**I don't own Regular Show**

**I'm writing all this story on my iPod so some letters might appear when they shouldn't because I'm traveling and I left my computer and its really boring to go back and correct that words on this, so wait until I have my computer please :)**


	5. The First Time

**HELLOLOLOLOLOLOLOW PEOPLE**

**I don't own Regular Show**

* * *

Rigby opened the door of his room, it was dark so the raccoon turned on the lights inside it, his hands were shaking and sweating as he entered the room and sat on Mordecai's bed, many things could happen there and he knew he was vulnerable to all of them, but somehow he wanted to see what would the otter do.

Doug entered after Rigby and closed the door behind him, the raccoon jumped a little when he heard the door closing, Rigby's hands started to shake even more, he felt his heart on his throat and his legs like jelly.

Both animals were sitting on the bed, no one was saying a word, Rigby was trying to avoid looking directly at the otter that was sitting right next to him, the breathing of the raccoon started to be more and more heavy and he felt like tears were going to pour from his eyes.

-I don't know what you want, but please leave me alone- Rigby said with tears rolling down his cheeks -please just go away-.

-Rigby... I know... I fucked stuff up pretty badly and... I'm here to compensate all the shit I did to you- Doug said to the raccoon and with his hand he tried to wipe the tears on the other's face.

-DON'T TOUCH ME!- the raccoon said angrily while moving his face away from his reach and with a more calmed voice he continued -you just don't know... You fucking turned into me in front of my eyes! And then you managed to almost take everything away from me...-

-At least you have something- the otter said with a small smile on his face and with his eyes a little watery -I just wanted to feel how was to have someone, I've had nothing... My entire childhood was on a foster home, after that a couple adopted me, but years later their bussiness went awfully wrong, my "dad" decided to kill himself and my "mom" went to an asylum for mentally diseased, somehow I managed to not get back to the foster home, but I got a horrible work as a dishwasher on that fucking egg restaurant and when I thought I had a friend she... Used me like a prostitude-.

At this moment tears started to roll from the otters cheek, he needed to pause a little bit before he continued.

-Dude I... Didn't even had a house! Thats how I finished In front of this girl, my friend, that was offering me a place to stay, but I didnt knew I had to be on... You know... Her service...- His voice started to get shaky and more and more tears grew on his eyes.

- Rigby when I saw your job offer it was great... It was like if finally things started to change, I had the opportunity to meet this great people and... I could meet you, you were pretty awesome, you where kind, funny, stingy as hell, but also... You were... uhm... Really cute- after saying that the otter immediately stood up and made his way to the door, but just before he could reach it a hand grabbed his left arm and pulled him back again.

-Doug I... Didn't knew that- said the raccoon -I'm really sorry about it-

-You don't have to- the otter said facing the floor -I'm the one that screwed things up , I ruined the opportunity to be your friend-.

-Look at me- Rigby said pulling Doug's face to make sure he was looking at him - stop saying shit, you where my friend, i think you are also pretty awesome, but you have to keep being awesome and you will leave that shit hole of prison in no time ok-.

-"Such an irony isn't it?"- the raccoon thought -" In less that 10 minutes ago I wanted to send him back to jail and now I'm here trying to comfort him"-

After that little talk the silence spread throughout the room, both animals where just looking at each other without saying anything.

-So?...- Rigby said while blushing and awkwardly laughing, he was trying to make fun of Doug, but he just couldn't - You think I'm cute?-

The otter opened his eyes and just laugh awkwardly as the raccoon - Don't expect anything dude- he finally said after several seconds, Rigby was now actually giggling at the comment of the otter, he was still the same fun guy he was before he was sent to jail.

Doug smiled and just sat there staring at the raccoon's face, the tears he had cried moments ago made his eyes burn, but the little laughs Rigby was doing were too cute for the otter to resist, it was true that for some people the time on prison can "change" them, but Doug never changed, since he saw the raccoon he felt weird being near him and he liked it, but no one knew nothing about it.

Doug started to move closer to the animal next to him, Rigby didn't care about it and just continued smiling, but not laughing, he just smiled to the otter.

He then placed his hand on the back of the raccoon, Rigby was doing nothing, he then remembered that it was a criminal the one that was just centimeters away from him, the fear was running again from his heart and was rushing to everywhere on his body.

-Rigby... There's something else I need to tell you- the face of the otter was just a few inches from the raccoon's face, Rigby's breathing become much heavier, his heartbeat raised even more than before, he was now really scared of what might happen, but nevertheless Rigby did nothing when the otter slowly began to move his hand on his back in a circular way.

-I've been... Thinking about you- the otter said - A... Lot-

Rigby said nothing...

-It's weird... But... Uhmmm. Look you're... I am...-

The otter stopped talking, he was just making Rigby more and more scared, he could see that the raccoon wasn't comfortable at that moment -Oh! Fuck it right?- the otter said while he pushed the raccoon to the bed with him.

Doug placed himself on top of Rigby and started to kiss him passionately, he then grabbed the legs of the raccoon with his own legs expecting that Rigby will try to fight and will kick him, but he was wrong, the raccoon didn't do nothing, he was just there below the otter with his eyes closed while he was kissing him.

The raccoon was trying really hard to not let a sound come out of his mouth, while Doug was making the exact opposite, Rigby had his mouth closed and Doug was with his tongue trying to open it, finally his efforts paid off and Rigby opened his mouth to let a small moan, Doug took this as the opportunity to make his move and slipped his tongue in the striped animal's mouth.

Rigby moved his hands to the upper back of his partner and was now letting little moans out of his mouth, he was still a little uncomfortable, but he became more and more sure about what he wanted and right now he really wanted to enjoy the moment.

They both broke the kiss for air and exchanged looks for some seconds, they smiled at each other and continued to make out, they were now rolling on Mordecai's bed -You locked the door right?- the raccoon asked nervously -Why?- Doug answered with a smile, the face of the raccoon become bright red after that question.

-Oh... Well... You know...-

-Yeah I locked it- the otter said looking directly at Rigby's eyes, Doug leaned forward and placed his lips on the raccoon's, the striped animal couldn't hold it anymore and whispered with a smile to the animal that was on top of him -We are going all the way right?-.

The otter started to slowly take off his orange suit and proceeded to play with the raccoon's whiskers, Rigby's face was in a bright red color, after all this time his fantasies with Doug will finally come true.

The otter was now completely naked, the raccoon sat on the bed looking at his pal, a small smile appeared on his face at this sight -What's wrong?- Doug asked also with a smile -Mordecai is bigger?-.

-Shut up idiot- Rigby said with a smile -I would never sleep with him! Its just that I remembered something-

-Yeah? And what is it?-

-Ha! Dude I will totally look like a perv, but when you worked for me in a hot day you asked me if you could shower and well of course I said yeah sure, but I didn't knew you where in that bathroom- he pointed the door that... Well leads to the room's bathroom -So... When I came here to nap on my trampoline I saw you there showering and i didn't even blinked! Dude its that you're so hot! Damn! I hate you for that! And when you turned I jumped really fast at the trampoline.

Doug smiled -Dude I knew you where there, I actually meant to do that.. It was.. Heh... Exciting-

-Asshole!- Rigby said while laughing kind of loud -But well... Now I can do what i couldn't do back there- he added with a mischievous tone of voice.

The raccoon moved closer to the naked body of his friend, he looked at the otter deep in the eyes and with his hand he started to rub Doug furry chest, his soft brown fur around his paw made Rigby feel actually good.

He passionately kissed Doug, this time he put a harder fight for domain, both tongues where rolling between their lips, but again Doug won and lovingly he entered Rigby's warm mouth, he started to taste every part of his lover making sure he wont forget his taste when it was time to go back to the penitentiary.

Doug broke the kiss and immediately started to lick the raccoon's neck, Rigby was again letting small moans out of his mouth and a louder one when he felt a bite on his neck that would probably let a mark on him.

Rigby looked down and saw that between the otter legs his member was growing quickly, he moved his hand down to Doug's stomach and continued to move it lower and lower until he finally grabbed the otter's manhood and with a playful smile he used his thumb to slide down the foreskin on top of it.

This caused Doug to stop licking his partner's neck and a small shiver went through his back when the raccoon licked the tip of his hard member, Rigby used his right hand yo slowly stroke the otter's penis while licking it.

Doug was smiling, trying really hard to keep quiet, small moans started to get out of his mouth while Rigby was just starting to play with him, the striped animal started to move his tongue in a circular motion while strocking faster Doug's dick.

the raccoon opened his mouth and started to introduce the otter's penis in it, Doug was now biting his lips, so much time he wanted this moment to come true and now it was, he placed his hand on Rigby's head and started to pet his brown fur.

The raccoon was concentrated on making his partner moan, at least once, he was moving his head back and forth slowly tasting every single part of the penis of his now lover, and still he was using his right hand to play with Doug's balls. Rigby was introducing in his mouth most of Doug's dick, heavy but low moans where coming out of the elated otter.

-Dude... I'm... Gonna...-.

-Don't worry, Mordecai won't notice nothing-.

-Heh... No... I mean... Stop-.

Rigby's face totally changed, he was obviously confused, but still he made what Doug wanted.

-Why?- He asked.

-We don't have time dude- the otter said while pulling Rigby into bed with him and placing himself on top of him and smiling he said -If you know what I mean-.

Rigby's face was now a deep red color, Doug was looking at him and giggled childishly, he still was thinking at how cute Rigby's faces could be, he rubbed his hand against the raccoon's and asked if he could continue, the least he wanted was traumatize him again.

Rigby giggled, with his face still bright red and licked the otters cheek as a response, Doug giggled and again he kissed Rigby with such desire that he was kind of grateful that Doug came back, even after the little incident.

The two mammals were so deep in the lust and in each other Rigby started to slowly spread his legs giving a sign to Doug that he wanted more, that he needed more, Doug gladly put himself in the right position, but the heat in the room fell down when a knocking in the door almost give them a heart attack.

-Rigby are you there?!- asked Mordecai from the other side of the door, his voice sounded really worried and scared.

-"Thanks asshole"- he thought.

-Yes dude I'm here- he finally answers.

-It's Doug with you?-.

-Yeah he's here-.

-'Sup Mordecai-.

-Hey Doug. Rigby are you... Ok?-.

-Yeah we will come out in a sec alright-.

-Sure thing- The bird said.

The raccoon and the otter exchanged looks a final time before getting up from the bed, Rigby waited for Doug to put on the uniform and before opening the door he throw him to the trampoline and kissed him passionately.

-Well- The otter said smiling to his new co-worker -this was a great talk-

Both get up from the trampoline and met Skips and Mordecai on the kitchen, Skips was talking to Mordecai, like trying to calm him down, the bird was holding the letter Doug wrote and didn't seemed to be very happy.

* * *

**Asdfghjlkl**

**I feel sick :S btw.**

**Chapter 5 is finally here YAY! And it sure is looong.**

**Personally I think this is a really cute chapter for many reasons one of them is that I'm a perv :P **

**If you liked the story so far follow it :) it would be awesome for me so don't be shy ;) **

**If you think I must change or add something write it on the reviews.**

**I know this pair Dougby or whatever its called isn't so popular :\ but I'm proud to say that we reached more than 400 views :') thank you very much guys for reading this :) so lets try to reach 600 :D share it with your friends! **

**Hahahaha I know thats not going to happen :3 but that 400 I said its almost a 500 " its a 471 right now 12:42AM friday 14/2/2014"**


	6. Just A Walk

**Hey people! I finally got time to write this story and yeah I know I'm an asshole for not posting anything like in... Ages! But you have to understand me, homework is taking a lot of my time and I am being like super responsable in school and practicing a lot of sports... So... Yeah... Sorry**

**I'm weird I know :( but wtf here's the story! YAY**

* * *

-Come on Mordecai!- An annoyed Rigby said -We were just talking!-.

-You didn't even wanted to see him!- The bird answered back.

-You said I should give him a chance, that the prison probably changed his mind!-.

-I was trying to make you shut up, I never thought you would actually give him a chance!-.

-But well I did! And I think he is still a kind of cool guy!-.

Skips and Doug where already gone to whoknowswhere but in a couple of minutes it will be Rigby's turn to take care of the otter and he was already thinking what they were going to do, he started to just ignore his best friend and became more and more lost in his thoughts until a punch in his left arm woke him up.

-Aaah- The raccoon said while angrily looking at his friend -What's wrong with you?!-'

-Listen to me idiot!- his friend said with his fist in the air preparing himself to Rigby's arm again -He wanted to steal your identity, you shouldn't be so open to him-.

-"You dont even imagine how open I was"- the raccoon thought to himself, but remained silent as he knew that would make Mordecai to feel bossy and will finally shut up.

He could see how his friend was moving his mouth and he just nodded his head, his attention was all being used thinking in Doug and the encounter they just had, after several minutes of just moving his face the bird finally stopped talking Rigby could see a smile on the face of his friend and thought that he would be a terrible boss, because the power would totally ruin his head.

Skips and Doug entered the house and behind them Pops entered with a box with donuts -Benson wants a meeting- he said.

Everyone was outside the house except Doug of course, his break time was inside the kitchen while the park members were talking outside, everyone had a donut in their hands and were sitting in the white stairs in front of the house.

-Well guys, you must not know why I arrenged this meeting- Benson said with an intriguing voice -Well the penitentiary just gave us a proposal, they told me that the prison was really far and since Doug is the only guy who will come here they offered us this deal, Doug stays to sleep on the house and they will pay us 75 dollars per day, so what do you think-.

Everyone was whispering about it, some of them didn't seem to look at Doug as a bad guy, but some of them did, not for them, but for the raccoon, minutes passed and Benson got annoyed so he screamed to hurry up.

-I remember that guy was a really good worker, also the extra money will come useful to the park- Benson said with a serious face -I think he should spend some days here and we'll see what happens-.

-I actually don't know what happened with this guy Doug- Thomas said, I really don't know him so I'm just going to say that he shouldn't stay-.

-You can't vote because you're an idiot- Muscle Man said while laughing.

-Actually yeah Thomas you can't, you need at least 5 months working in the park to vote- The gumball machine said

This made Rigby to mentally jump in happiness as he really wanted Doug to stay with them and he was just waiting for it to be a high number vs a smaller one so he didnt need to vote.

-I don't look as Doug as an enemy, but he already betrayed our trust and that's something hard to forget, he shouldn't stay here- Skips said.

-Yeah we shouldn't trust him he could be back again to his bad habits-. Pops said

-That guy saved my ass back at the snacks bar, he's a badass so he should totally stay!- Said Muscle Man while taking off his shirt and rolling it in the air -BADASSBADASS!- he screamed.

-Yeah what he said- Ghost said with a smile.

-He should totally leave, he tried to get rid of our friend! How can't you understand that! We can't let him stay in here with us for the night, what are you guys thinking?! We are talking about a friend who's vulnerable, that otter should leave just after finishing his service- Mordecai said, everyone remained quiet.

-So... Its a draw... What do you think Rigby?- Benson said breaking the silence.

-Uhm. Well. I.. I. We. We should... Give him a chance?- Rigby said, well asked more than said, but still Benson took that as a vote, Muscle Man started to scream again as if he just won something, but Mordecai was looking to his friend in not a friendly way, Rigby finished eating his donut quickly and ran back inside the house before Mordecai could reach him.

-Hey dude- Doug said while watching tv, the raccon didn't stop, he continued running upstairs he grabbed the panick keys, entered the room and locked it, Mordecai was knocking the door pretty hard and whispering stuff that Rigby couldn't hear.

-Rigby! Open NOW!- The bird finally said angrily.

-No! Leave me alone!- The raccoon answered.

-We need to talk! Seriously!-.

-Talk me from there!-

-Rigby- Benson interrupted -Come out, its your turn with Doug and you Mordecai...- Benson started to say stuff the raccoon again couldn't hear to Mordecai.

-Is he gone?- the raccoon said after some minutes.

-Yeah you can get out now- Benson answered.

Rigby slowly opened the door specting a big slam or a punch from Mordecai, but he didn't got hit by nothing, Benson was the only one outside the door -Look I know you're trying to do the right thing, but you shouldn't be so friendly with Doug, remember what he did and that this is just the first day- Benson said and leaved after that.

Rigby felt weird, his stomach was making whale sounds, dying whale sounds from hunger, he went downstairs and Doug was still watching tv -Hey Rigby- Doug said while changing the channel -What was all that?-

-Huh... Nothing- rigby answered

-Yeah? Thats why Mordecai was screaming and hitting your door?- Doug said concerned -Please tell me-.

-You're going to stay here tonight- The raccoon said smiling.

-Ha fucking ha- the otter said sarcastically.

-I'm serious Doug, in the guest's room-

Doug's eyes oppened in happiness and hugged the raccoon -Thank you so much dude!- He said while tightly holding Rigby, he placed his hand on the otters head and started to pet him -Dont worry dude- he answered with a small smile.

-So...-

-So?...-

-Its your time with me right?-

-Oh! Right...-

Rigby was going outside, but Doug grabbed his left hand and with a flirty smile he pulled him making the weaker animal sit on his legs, Doug then grabbed te raccoon's face and gave him a short but passionate kiss, Rigby panicked thinking that someone might see them since they where right in the living room and quickly he stood up.

-No one is here- Doug said smiling at the guy reaction and petted his fluffy tail to calm him down -Mordecai and Benson leaved the house minutes before you went down-.

-Look Doug, as much as I want it i can't do it, or at least not in the living room... Let's go to the snack bar and do something alright?-

The otter nodded sadly and just followed the raccoon, the night was amazing, the dark blue sky was filled with the infinite stars, the weather was clear and everything was peacefull, both guys leaved the house and were walking, the lights of the park slowly appeared from the distance, Rigby's eyes lit up at this scenery, bus suddenly a shiver went through his back when an arm was placed around his shoulders.

He turned around just to see Doug smiling and looking to the horizon -You know... It's really nice to be with you dude, I really missed you- The raccoon was looking to him the entire time, he was lost in his words that a boulder caught him unprepared and he ended up on the floor.

Rigby was laughing, but mentally cursing for making himself look like a fool in front of Doug, he looked at his pal expecting the same reaction that Mordecai would have if that happened in front of him, but Doug was actually worried about him, he placed his hand and Rigby happily grabbed it and get up.

They were in a perfect place, not to near to the house or the park, where the lights weren't strong enough to totally reach them, Doug placed his hand on Rigby's face and he started to get closer to him, the raccoon's heart raised just as the first time and a small smile covered his face, Doug smiled as well and for a few minutes their lips joined together.

They finished the kiss and the night was amazing for him, the raccoon was actually really happy about Benson's choice of bringing Doug to the park, until, from the distance someone called him.

* * *

**hey! I hope you liked this part :D because I sure did! I really looooove this couple :P. I know this chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry about that, but I have no timee D:**

** (╯ò_ó) ╯︵ ┻━┻**

**I decided to finish this part here because I am an intriguing asshole who wants you to stay wondering what the hell is going to happen HUEHUEHUE. **

**Chaoooo**


End file.
